Dipper's Dark Days
by Brotherhood Of Light
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and this one is set two years later, where Dipper isn't happy with himself, and Pacifica shows him the way to happiness. This is different as Pacifica usually has the problems, but it is the other way around this time.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper's Dark Days

AN: This is my first fanfic. I am trying my best and am new to writing, hope you enjoy.

He had been through it all, fought the undead, took down a giant robot, saved a time traveler! But he did this for himself, not just for answers, but to get away from his inner thoughts. Two years ago, Dipper and his twin sister Mabel came to a run-down, broken town called Gravity Falls, where their great uncle Stan owned an almost comical shop full of made up creatures and figures, it was called the Mystery Shack. Dipper knew instantly they something was different about this town. He found a journal…It explained…Everything! Well…that was far from true, it explained about an eight of what was going on, by the giant number three on the cover, he knew there was others, he eventually found them…but what happened was something he would rather forget…

He ran through the forests that surrounded the town, he realized early on that running would become a natural reaction, from running from dinosaurs, to running from a secret society. He took free running lessons and went to the gym every week once he returned home. In two years, he went from the scrawny nerd that people picked on, to a tall, fast, and extremely intelligent and covert character; he rarely associated with others anymore except his family and close friends; Stan, Mabel, his old crush Wendy, and his very close handyman-child Soos. He was happy that they were there for him, as he found himself more and more alone every day.

He ran harder and faster, thinking as he weaved in and out of the trees. Then he saw a tiny ramp to a branch. Dipper smiled a little to himself as he launched off the ramp, he grabbed the branch and swung himself up into the tree and sat down in a little crevice of the tree. He looked at his hands and was glad he started wearing gloves, as he picked the little splinters that got into his gloves, he didn't notice the girl that was sitting on the rocks a few trees away, she was impressed, very impressed.

Pacifica Northwest, the once snobby girl turned into a loving and caring soul, but no one knew. She watched Dipper, wondering how he changed so much. She blended into the shadows, and watched him intently. She came here often, to think about her life as a "respectable" Northwest, she was shown that she was the most respectable, but the Northwest name was slandered with lies and secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Past Is The Past…Or Is It?

DC: I own nothing more than this story, all characters, locations, and any other items that wouldn't belong to an average person are not mine.

Dipper stood back up and stretched his back, glad that he was able to get away from people

"Mabel's been even more random lately… Did she, Candy and Grenda get into a fight?" Dipper said. Lately they have been trying to get boys, but they always end up wanting the same one. They always ended up having a sleepover and torturing Dipper, but he didn't mind it as much, he was happy they made up and ate chocolate.

Dipper fixed his jacket, he ditched his sleeveless clothes a year ago… Since then, no one has seen his arms. He changed a lot since the first time he came to the mysterious town, turning from a small boy, to a six foot two tall teen that had a little more than average muscle mass. He caught the eyes of many girls, but he never had much time for them, he was always thinking and trying to find more answers.

Pacifica did not know that the "Mystery Twins" were back in town. But now that she knew Dipper was, she felt…happier! She thought that since he was back, she could make amends with the Pines family. She came out of the shadows and strolled past where Dipper was, pretending not to see him, as she did this, she smiled to herself.

Dipper was surprised that someone else was here, he thought he was the only one who went this far in the forests. He jumped down from the tree, ready to ask the stranger why they were there. Pacifica turned around; her blond hair shimmered in the sun that filtered through the trees.

"Oh…It's you" Dipper said, with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Dipper!" Pacifica squealed, hugging him. "How have you been? Why are you here? When did you come back? I missed you!" Pacifica was actually happy to see him, she knew he was here of course but was still excited.

"What the hell..?" Dipper was ridiculous confused, he knew that people could change, but this was strange.

"Dipper, I know that I was a complete bitch to your family…and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. You and Mabel probably can't forgive me, or trust me, but I..I.." Pacifica then shed a tear, Dipper saw this, and wondered if she was serious, he knew that Pacifica was good at manipulation, but Dipper realized that she was being honest when she started crying.

He pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. Pacifica buried her head in his chest.

"Shhh…Shhhh…It's okay, I forgive you Pacifica." Dipper said thoughtfully, as he stroked her blond hair, he let down the barrier of emotion that he held against so many others, he held her tighter, which let her know that he cared.

They stayed like this for around six more minutes, when they finally pulled apart; they still held each other's shoulders. Dipper saw one more tear come out of her eye, he wiped it away and held her face softly in his hand. They looked into each other's eyes, full of care and compassion; gentle warmth filled their souls.

They leaned in closer together, but just as their lips were about to meet, a gnome fell out of a bush, and then he was pulled back by several other ones. Dipper and Pacifica blushed as the gnomes ran away. They pulled apart and looked awkwardly away.

"So…Want to come to the shack with me? To apologize to Mabel..?" Dipper mumbled.

"I would like that" Pacifica said, a little sad that the tender moment was gone, she had a little crush on him since he saved her from the ghost at Northwest Manor, but she didn't say anything about it, in fear the town, as well as Dipper would make fun of her.

Dipper looked at here carefully; he thought she was beautiful, for lack of a better word, and he liked her even more when she showed him emotion, because it told him that she wasn't just a snob, not a self-centered girl, but that she was human, and she trusted him with her feelings.

When they started walking, they were silent, and around two minutes into the walk, Pacifica couldn't stop herself from holding Dipper's hand. He looked at their hands and smiled at her, glad she did it before he did, hoping that the fact that they were going to kiss out of real feelings, not just from him being there, he wanted a real relationship instead of mistaking thanks for feelings.

The two walked closer together as they strolled along, watching birds fly and leafs fall. The walk was full of awkwardness, but also with compassion. They couldn't help themselves, they needed to say something.

"I've always liked you." Dipper and Pacifica said in unison. They got even redder, and then they stopped and hugged for a few more minutes. After the hug, they started talking, talking about their favorite food, favorite music, and favorite thing to do. Mostly they tried to keep the conversation about the other, they wanted to know more and more, they really wanted to understand the other, to get their perspective of things.

They didn't realize that they started walking again until they tripped on a branch, Pacifica landed on top of Dipper and they stared at each other for a while with a smile. Neither of them knew they were at the back of the shack and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were watching from the porch, their jaws dropped when Dipper put his forehead against Pacifica's.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! GET OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Mabel screamed. The two got up quickly but still held hands.

"Um…Hiiiiii…" Dipper and Pacifica said, feeling more awkward that before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Argument

Mabel was about to explode, she was filled with such rage, she was thankfully held down by her best friends.

"Mabel please calm down." Candy pleaded, just wanting Mabel to calm herself before she tore throats out.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! SHE'S HURT ME SO MANY TIMES! WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!" Mabel roared.

"I came here to apologize..." Pacifica whimpered, she looked at Dipper, the look on his face said _"I will never let anyone hurt you"_ She then got even closer to him, he made her feel safe, safer than anyone else had made her feel.

Mabel was still furious, but she stopped screaming.

"Like I can forgive you, you're probably using Dipper so you can hurt me again." She said, she could not believe the fact that Dipper wasn't yelling at her too. But then again, ever since the first time they left this mysterious town, he was more secluded and wasn't as personal.

"No it isn't like that, I am truly sorry for making fun of you, and hurting your feelings." Pacifica said, still holding onto Dipper's hand.

"You aren't sorry, you are just trying to find another was, that's what you always do, you self-centered, egotistical, cold, heartless, shallow little bi-" Mabel was cut off short.

"ENOUGH!" Dipper bellowed. "She is sorry for what she did, and you should stop calling her names, because I talked with her, I realized that she is a wonderful person, what was said is in the past, what matters now is what will be done for the future." All the girls were stunned, Dipper _protected_ her, she made fun of him too, and they wondered if she was actually being sincere. What mostly stunned them is him yelling at Mabel, they were inseparable, the fact that he wasn't on her side said either Dipper was very much manipulated, or…or Pacifica actually _was_ sorry.

"I'm sorry…" Mabel said quietly, barely enough to hear.

"Good," Dipper said, "You two may have differences, but you need to grow up, Pacifica did, right?" He said as he turned to her. She nodded, she may be annoyed with her if around her too long, but other than that, she didn't mind Mabel, she actually thought she was funny.

"Dipper, you do not know the sadness most people make me feel, you have no idea what it's like to be hurt and alone, I didn't have Grenda and Candy during the summer, so I was all alone. How do you think that feels?!" Mabel said, impatient with him, could he not understand that most people are cruel?

Dipper slowly pulled up his sleeves, there were cuts all around his arms, not like "running through the forest" cuts, but depression cuts, most were faded away, but two or three were still very red.

Everyone was shocked; Soos and Wendy came outside to see why people were screaming. Everyone's eyes were fixed on his arms.

"Oh. My. God…" They said.

"You think I don't know what hurt and alone feels like? You are my sister… You are supposed to be there for me, I couldn't say what I really feel like because you would always make some joke out of it. I needed help, not humor." Dipper said, he didn't cut himself anymore, he did get depressed sometimes, but he learned from cutting, he learned that he shouldn't cut himself, someone would care, and he knew Mabel would but he could never bring himself to show her. This is why he ran, one part to actually train to run from monsters, the other parts were for him to think, for him to give his body something to do while he thought. It worked for him, he got happier. So he stopped cutting, but the scars were still left over, something he wish he could take away.

Dipper pulled down his sleeves and walked away, leaving everyone else to think.

"Oh my god…I'm a terrible sister…" Mabel said, the realization that she was caring more for herself than her brother, and by doing that made him hurt himself, came crashing down on her, she turned pale, she felt like throwing up.

"I would have never guessed Dipper being like that..." said Wendy.

"Same." said Soos.

"Wow." said Candy.

"I'm going after him." said Pacifica.

"Pacifica…I am really sorry…" Mabel whimpered out. Pacifica nodded and took off running into the forest.

Dipper was sitting on a rock, wondering if showing them was the right thing to do. He did care what they would think, but what he mostly cared about was how Pacifica was feeling. Again with Pacifica, he really liked her, would this make her hate him..?

"Dipper Pines, it's good to see you." said a very familiar voice. Time stood still, color faded out; Bill Cipher appeared in front of the teenager. "Look, I know you have had a hard life, but things aren't as bad as they seem, everything happens for a reason. I'll be seeing you around, don't forget what I said!" Bill then disappeared, leaving Dipper more confused than before.

He didn't see Pacifica hug him, he was deep in thought, but his mind immediately went blank when they touched. She looked deep into his eyes, searching them for any sign that might say he was mad at everyone. He stared back into her beautiful eyes, she came back to him…She didn't hate him! He smiled at her, a cute, goofy smile. She laughed and smiled back, they started to lean closer together.

Their lips met, they kissed with passion and love, they didn't kiss very hard, but they made out softly, kissing in rhythm of each other. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, and put their foreheads together with their eyes closed…They made each other happy…They never wanted to leave…So they sat there for a long time, smiling and kissing.

_Authors Note: This chapter was a little darker, it is called Dipper's Dark Days, but the chapters will get happier, and every once in a while I will throw our couple into a pit of darkness so they can pick each other up. I love stories where they help each other when life goes so wrong._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Relationship

When they eventually broke apart, they were both happy and felt like they were in a dream.

"Pacifica Northwest...Will you be my girlfriend?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"I would be honored Dipper Pines." Pacifica replied respectfully. He asked formally, she didn't think he would have done that.

Dipper smiled at her, glad to get that out of the way. "On one condition..." Pacifica mumbled. Dipper immediately worried, not knowing what she could say, hoping that it wasn't something that would put his family against him.

"Y-y-yes?" Dipper stuttered out.

"No more cutting...Please promise me that..." she said quietly, holding onto him tightly. Dipper smiled, that was a promise he was sure he could keep.

"I promise sweetheart." Dipper said with a smile. They kissed tenderly, and then they got back up to walk to the shack.

When they got back, Mabel tackled Dipper with tears in her eyes. She apologized over and over again, but it was barely intelligible. When she finally calmed down she left to go to her room. None of them knew that Pacifica was dating Dipper, but they did see them holding hands, they took this as a sign that she was helping him stay calm, nothing more, nothing less.

The couple decided not to tell anyone yet, the air was full of awkwardness enough. They all talked about what they were going to do this summer, from solving mysteries to swimming in the pool.

Dipper Pines looked at Pacifica Northwest; they were both happy and felt like they were in a dream. They thought about how wonderful the other one was. They were feeling emotions that they have never felt before, not caring that the others were looking at each other, confused.

"Common you two, stop falling in love." Wendy said jokingly, none of them realizing how close to the truth she was.

_AN: I messed up this chapter so i fixed it, this one was short as I was strained on time, but now this story has my full attention, If anyone has ideas, please let me know, I may implement them into the story, just to show I see you, and respect you. Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Should We Tell Them?

Pacifica and Dipper left the others after a few minutes; they went to the Attic where Mabel was lying on her bed.

"Hey Mabel, how are you doing?" Pacifica asked, worried that she was still going to throw up.

"Oh…Hi…I'm better; a visit to Sweater Town was nice..." Mabel said quietly, she was getting over it, but she still felt sad that Dipper was right; she would tell a joke if he ever said he was upset.

"That's great, but now, I have to ask a question. How do you feel about Pacifica?" Dipper asked intently.

"Well, she was very mean to us…But…She helped you when I couldn't…So she's okay..." Mabel grumbled out. Pacifica kneeled down to Mabel and held her hands.

"I really am sorry that I hurt your family, I was immature and I thought wealth defined someone, not their personality…" Pacifica said boldly, what she said was true, she just hoped Mabel believed it. Mabel smiled at her and nodded.

Dipper tapped Pacifica's shoulder and motioned for them to go outside; she told Mabel that they were going to be right back. When they got outside, they found it empty, as Candy and Grenda were watching lame horror movies, Wendy and Soos were at the gift shop, and Stan was giving a tour, completely oblivious to everything that had happened in the last hour

"Well, the apology went well…kinda." Dipper said.

"She seems okay with me for now…But she will probably blow when we tell her about…You know," Pacifica said, and then kissed him affectionately, "Us."

"They may not like us at first…But they will accept it."

"My parents won't…"

"Your parents do not control you."

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts."

"Dork."

"Your dork." Dipper said sweetly. Pacifica was taken aback by those words, she knew he liked her, but he gave himself to her without hesitation, she felt butterflies in her stomach and a sweet chill ran down her spine. Pacifica smiled at him, they were falling in love, but they were both oblivious to this.

Bill Cipher watched the young couple intently, Pacifica Northwest was of no concern to him, but Dipper Pines was very special, once Bill saw the cuts in Dipper's skin, Bill watched over his every moment…

Nothing could happen to Dipper Pines…

**_AN: Well this is a pleasant turn of events...Right? They are falling in love, but why is Bill getting involved? Hmmm... What could possibly go wrong?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Plan

Mabel patiently waited for Dipper, the one person that took care of her when she needed him, and…Pacifica…Pacifica…Pacifica was something, the first year she was mean to her family, then next year, she was mean at just Mabel, but only when she was angry, now…She helped Dipper, that's something different.

Mabel knew that people act different around the people they like, but Mabel didn't see that they liked each other; she thought it was just because she was changing. It was true, but she was oblivious to the bigger picture.

Mabel just wanted to be happy, and that meant that her brother had to be too. She started thinking, what could she do? Who could help? Ugh the questions were piling up, she thought about solving mysteries with him, taking him to the arcade, something. Then an idea sprung up! She leapt out of her bed.

"I got it!"

Pacifica and Dipper returned a few minutes afterward, she asked what they did, and they said it was personal. Mabel thought it was strange, Dipper didn't keep many things from her…But from what he showed today, she wasn't surprised. "Let's go!" Mabel said, grabbing her brother's hand and dragged him downstairs.

"What the hell where are we going?" Dipper said uncomfortably, she was pulling on his bad arm.

"No idea." Pacifica said with slight amusement when she got outside.

"It's gonna be fun." Mabel said.

"What it?" Dipper was getting annoyed now.

"If you can't understand your sister, no one can." Pacifica joked; it had truth in it, which made them all laugh.

They eventually got to the pond in the outskirts of the forests, it was a very hard place to find, but Mabel could always find it because of how amazing it was, she memorized every detail of how to get there, and what it looks like.

"Wow…I've lived here all my life, and I never saw this…" Pacifica said amazed.

"I love coming here; it's so pretty and beautiful..." Mabel said, wonder in her eyes, she knew this place like the back of her hand, but it was still breathtaking.

The pond itself was of decent size, a little smaller than an Olympic Pool. The trees around it had few leaves, but the leaves that were there grew in just the right spots, making it so no matter what time, it always looked like a scene from a movie. There were birds chirping and squirrels running around, oddly enough, it seemed to be the only normal part of Gravity Falls, there were no signs of any paranormal or irrational creature. They all snapped back to the present after a few minutes of sightseeing.

"That's not the only thing beautiful here..:" Dipper said nervously to himself, Pacifica overheard him and she blushed a hot pink color. Dipper had been through many things, but he would still rather fight a category ten ghost than awkwardly talking to a girl he liked…Namely Pacifica, she had a feeling he was nervous around her, but she thought it was her imagination until that moment, a guy who wasn't nervous would just say it, but Dipper said it to himself, to show he thought of it instantly, she thought it was cute, she looked at him and smiled.

Dipper realized she might have heard him and he looked down, a blush now seeping onto his face.

"So what are we dOing here." Dipper awkwardly said with a voice crack, his face turned even redder as the girls laughed.

"That was so cute." Pacifica said sweetly.

"Stop flirting." Mabel said annoyed, she didn't think much of it, but when she turned away, their faces turned rose red.

"I'll tell you why we're here."

**_AN: Thank you everyone for reading this you guys are awesome, I am not that sorry that this is a cliffhanger chapter, muahaha jk, i just want you guys to think a little._**

**_If anyone has any ideas for me, just tell me and I will get back to you as soon as I can._**

**_May The Light Shine. Thank You._**


End file.
